Umiko Uzumaki
Umiko Uzumaki (うずまき海子) is an Angelic Centurion of the Angelic Guardians and a Genin from Uzushiogakure. History Umiko Uzumaki is the daughter of an Uzumaki and a Senju born in Uzushiogakure that ran away from their originary village to scape the war, before their village was destroyed. They found shelter on Iwagakure and started to work on there as normal ninjas. On Iwagakure, Kaede was born. Four years later Kaede's birth, her mother gave birth to other girl, Umiko. At four, their father was killed during a mission in Sunagakure, leaving her mother and the girls behind. Some months later, some ninjas appeared at her house claiming to drag her mother away, under the excuse that if she refused to go or ran away, Iwakagure could get into a war with Kumokagure and put the lives of several citzens in danger. Kaede never saw their mother again since that day and was left to raise Umiko alone. Two months later, the six years old Kaede was doing her best to raise her sister, getting a job and working hard to give her a good education in the best way a kid like her could do. But someday, a misterious ninja from Kirikagure appeared into her house and . Kaede tried to fight him, but he ended up outturning her easily. The man was Hoki Keitaro, a missing ninja who had the habit to do strange experiences on human beings. Keitaro was seeking to make a experience of how implanted doujutsus worked along with the chakra of different clans, and when Umiko was strong enough to support the surgery without dying, he implanted a sharingan on her left eye and watched her progress in developing her ninja skills. Keitaro might have raised Umiko, but he was far away from being a fatherly figure. He constantly shunned and seeked to control the girl, as he saw her nothing more but a experience. At 10, she invaded Keitaro's office to take a look on her files and figure out if he had any clue of who she was. She heard the file that held the information about Umiko's family and their location. Determinated to meet her family and learn more about herself, one day, when Keitaro was out to check another experience of his, she evaded his minions and scaped, returning to Iwagakure. Once she arrived there, she looked around for the clue of her parents, but much little people could tell about who they were, as the file didn't contain any names nor accurate physical descriptions. Starting to lose her hope, Umiko stopped by the docks to train a bit, a habit she had adquired during her years under Keitaro's iron fist. It was when she spotted an older girl, an Iwagakure genin staring at her blankly, as if she had seen a ghost. Her features were much similar to hers, and the chakra signature as well. Umiko approached the female warilly and presented herself. She thought weird when the female started to sob and asked her to tell her story. So Umiko did it, and the genin presented herself as Kaede Uzumaki, Umiko's older sister. After their meeting, Umiko came to live with her sister in Iwagakure, moving later to Uzushiokagure, where she graduated on the academy and her ninja life started. Personality Umiko is an outgoing, hardworking, stubborn and headstrong girl, her behavior sometimes reminding of a Tomboy. Differently from her sister, she has a very short fuse. At first, her short and blunt speech might confuse some people, making she appear a bit cold, indifferent or even unaware of her surroundings. But the people who know her can tell she is a hyper and kind hearted girl, that seeks to become even stronger with her hardwork. Umiko is also a magnet for mess, but has always her elder sister to count on to solve her problems. She admires Kaede highly, and thinks her sister's low self steem is kinda... Silly. Trivia Name one of her well known jutsu. Lightning strike Category:Female